


Travel fitting of a dream

by orphan_account



Series: Asagao Transfers, Pink and White [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark Stocks has won the international Asagao Academy Transfer Program and is now on his way to his dream school to avoid his current nightmare. There he meets the people who will change his life. Although with his past trying to mess with him, will he make it through the trials and tribulations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, This is the first fiction i have ever been happy to put out to peole and i hope you enjoy. This series will be comprised of very short, but plentiful chapters. Mark is in fact me and even if i am shipping me and Hana, i will forever love Shane/Hana. Will try and uploas weekly but i'm busy preparing for school to resume. Alright enough rambling, enjoy.

Here I was, sitting in a train compartment slowly making my way to Asagao Academy. This school is one of the most prestigious private schools in the all of japan. The few who get to go are either extremely talented, or absolutely loaded. So, when Asagao announced that the transfer student this year would be from Canada, my heart did flips. Of course, I was getting my hopes up, I mean there were millions of people who wanted to go so there was no way I would get to go. There is absolutely nothing that makes me outstanding, other then, my hair, but I took care of that. Then the letter came to my class. The name was read, and everything went dark. When I woke up they told me that I was going to Japan. I packed, I flew, and now here I am, sitting on the plush seat cushions, reading my favourite novel.

The windows outside provided me with a scenery once provided through pamphlets. I could barely contain my excitement, which is a good thing as the boy who was sitting across from me seemed deeply engrossed in his 4DS. I’ve always loved video games, they were a way to pass the time and immerse themselves in an imaginary world of fun. The only problem is that my parents were very much anti video games. The only way I was able to play anything, was by hanging out with friends and trying out Nokemon Arena 2 on the N32. My favourite series is Water Pendant, and I was so upset when I realized I wouldn’t be able to play Water Pendant Destiny. The game play, the visuals, the music, oh god the great music. Lost in thoughts, all alone is so good I love it so much. Now looking at the boys 4DS I’m so jealous that he gets to enjoy the beauty of video games and I’m not abl-.

“Oh hey” The boy said, no longing looking at his game but now me. Of course, I’d make a bad impression, staring at him like I’m insane. “Oh sorry, it’s nothing”. I said trying to brush off the encounter. “You sure, I mean you were looking quiet inten-“. “Hey Peebs! shouted a boy now entering the compartment. The boy stood up went over to the other and high fived each other and started to chat about who knows what. I noticed something very peculiar, they both had these weird jackets on, and they weren’t the school issued blue. The boy who walked in then noticed my existence. “oh, hey was I interrupting.”

“Don’t worry about it. I said trying to return to my novel. I then looked back at them looking at me expectantly. “I’m sorry did I say something wrong?”. Both boys started to deliberate, then turned back to me. “Hey are you the international transfer this year”. The boy in the yellow jacket asked, waiting expectantly for a reply. “Uhh yeah, how could you tell”. I replied feeling extremely self – conscious. “We had no idea what your accent was.” said the boy known as “Peebs”. “Oh okay” I responded now sitting down, feeling a little nervous about this casual interrogation. It seems the boys were even more intrigued as they proceeded to sit down across from me. “So, what year are you in” “What is your name”. The boys asked one after another. I completely froze as I was overwhelmed by them having taken interest of me of all people, I’ve never had that feeling before. I mean, aside from him

“Hey earth to you, please make contact” The yellow jacket said while waving a hand at my face, breaking me out of my stupor. “Oh right, well maybe this will help”. I quickly went into my carry-on and pulled out my letter, lightweight, eggshell, and handed to the boys. they immediately started scanning over the page as though it was an ancient artifact. Then at once they both smirked and looked up at me again. “Well it’s nice to meet you Mark, I’m Jeff and this PBG. He said gesturing to the green boy. It’s nice to meet you guys too.” I responded extending my hand. As we shook, I remembered something very peculiar about Jeff and PBG. “Why do you guys have those weird jackets, I thought the school uniform was strictly blue blazers, and what do those patches mean”. Jeff answered first. “Oh, that’s simple, we’re allowed to because we”.<

“Oof”. The train suddenly shuddered to a stop causing me to fall off of my seat. When I looked up, they shared a concerned look. “Are you okay” asked PBG. “Yeah I’m fine”. I grunted regaining my composure. I looked outside the window to see a sea of blue leaving the train. “Oh, I better hurry”. I grabbed my bag and opened the compartment door. I turned back to face the two. “See you two around”. They both waved as I hurried off the train. This was it, Asagao Academy. My dreams are finally coming to fruition. New school, new chances at friends, and maybe, just maybe a chance at love? Nah, what are the odds of finding true love in a brand new school as the new kid, it just sounds like one of those Japanese animes.

**Author's Note:**

> What did those jackets mean, who is this HIM, and will people ever be able to complete a sentence? Find out soon. (P.S. will always include a "japanese anime" joke in every chapter XD.


End file.
